Tortallan Rose
by afragilelie
Summary: I was bored. Anywho, Chelsey is a big fan of Tamora Pierce's tortall books. Somehow she is taken into the world of her favorite heroines and given special powers. The year is 469H.E. seven years after Alianne's first story. How will Chelsey get home? I wo
1. Tortall

Tortallan Rose  
  
Chelsey lay on her bed, reading a book by one of her favorite authors. It was "Trickster's Choice," written by Tamora Pierce, and she was reading it for the second time since she got it the day before. Chelsey was one of those people who once they found a book they liked; they wouldn't put it down until they finished the last page. It was one thirty in the morning, and she had school to get ready for in about five and a half hours. This wouldn't be the first time she had stayed up late reading and she still had some homework to do.  
  
She heard footsteps in the hallway and knew her mom must be letting the family's two puppies, Coby and Sparkey, outside to relieve themselves. She swore under her breathe and quickly turned her lamp off.  
  
Chelsey could feel her eyes getting heavy as she felt around the area beside her, trying to find her desk. She sat the book down and rested her head of light brown curls on her pillow. Sighing, she fell asleep within moments.  
  
A bird sang off in the distance as Chelsey rubbed her eyes. She sat up and could feel cold, hard ground under her, along with a slight breeze kissing her face. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
Chelsey's mouth fell as she stared at her surroundings. She was lying by the side of the dirt road. How the hell did I get here? She asked herself worriedly. This had to be a dream, no, a nightmare that she was going to wake from any second now. To her dismay, she heard a cry up in the air. Chelsey slowly tilted her head upwards and had to shade her eyes from the brightness of the morning sun. She then realized that it wasn't the sun that was so blinding, but light on steel. She looked more closely and saw a creature she remembered from the Tamora Pierce books. It was a stormwing. Chelsey wanted to scream, but at that moment she had little wind in her lungs to even whisper with. T-This can't be happening. Tortall isn't real.......is it? NO! This can't be. I want to wake up and now! This is much too real for my liking.  
  
Chelsey took deep breathes to try and calm her racing heart, but it wasn't helping. Her head hurt and she could feel what little food she had in her stomach coming up. Something stunk. Chelsey, also remembering the putrid smell of stormwings, shuddered. The one that had been flying above her a few minutes ago, swooped down to her side. It was a male who looked to be in his early thirties. His hair was a mess of black tangles and his skin dry. He glared at Chelsey with his piercing black eyes, looking her up and down. She guessed that he would have been handsome, if he had a bath and such.  
  
The stormwing smiled, revealing his sharp, yellowed teeth. He took a hobbling step towards Chelsey and she kicked him away. Not one of her smarter moves, knowing how razor sharp a stormwing's feathers were. The immortal didn't seem upset, only amused at her stupidity. He knew as well as she, how scared, weak, and tired she was.  
  
"Who are you, strange one? Do you not know that I can easily kill you here and now? Haven't you ever heard of a stormwing?" The winged creature asked in a voice as hard as his steel body. Chelsey shook her head, feeling her headache getting worse. She felt dizzy from the smell of the stormwing. Part of it was also the fact that she knew were the smell came from. Chelsey had been trying to hold her breathe, with no luck.  
  
"I-I am Chelsey Coble." She said shakily. The stormwing laughed and spat on the ground next to her hand. She pulled it closer to her body; as if afraid he might rip it off her arm.  
  
"What kind of name is Shell Sea Coble? I'm guessin you aren't noble born since you didn't mention any fief, not one that I would know of anyway." The girl thought about this. She had forgotten about ranks such as nobles and commoners.  
  
She was about to correct the immortal and say her name was Chelsey again, but snapped her mouth shut. She didn't think it would be safe arguing with this monster. Why did it matter anyways? She hoped this wasn't real, but at the same time she did. Chelsey thought about what she would do if she escaped this stormwing. She would probably go straight for the castle. Surely this road led to King Jonathan. Maybe if she reached Corus she would meet some of her favorite characters from the books. That's when a question popped into her mind.  
  
"Um.....what year is it, if you could be so kind as to tell me, sir." She wondered. She saw a hint of laughter in the immortal's eyes. He spat once again before replying.  
  
"I am no sir, but that don't mean I don't enjoy being called so. Now then...." He said as he flapped his steel wings, just enough so that he hovered above the road. "This is the year 469 H.E. Haven't ya ever gotten schooled?" Chelsey shook her head, even though she knew she was lying. She rubbed her temples as she tried to figure out how old everyone was. In the book about Alanna's daughter, Alianne, it was 462 H.E. She subtracted the dates in her head and came to the conclusion that it was seven years after the book. Alianne would be twenty three. Chelsey wondered which of the half rakka princess became queen.  
  
Sighing, the girl stood up and headed down the road towards what she hoped was Corus. She didn't hear the flap of wings that would indicate the stormwing following her and the bad smell slowly became lesser. Chelsey couldn't wait to get to the palace. She had so many questions to ask, even if this was all a dream. She prayed that she would stay asleep long enough to meet one of the three female heroines she had read about in Tamora Pierce's books. Chelsey smiled from ear to ear as she walked down the road.  
  
(This is a story about a girl named Chelsey. It takes place in 469 H.E., seven years after "Trickster's Choice." It is sorta a mix between the book about Alianne, because the girl is entertaining a god, and the Daughters of the Moon books written by Lynn Ewing. Chelsey is given the powers of all the daughters, just because the god thought it would make things more interesting. I do not own a lot of these characters and some of the story ideas. They belong to Lynn Ewing and Tamora Pierce. Anywho, I know this all seems really impossible, but I was bored and started writing this. Sorry this chap. is short. I will not post anymore chapters unless I get at least one post per chap. Hope you enjoyed this. ( 


	2. Corus

Chelsey had been walking for about half an hour by the time she saw the top of the palace. She jumped up in excitement as she ran towards the castle; sure it was the home of King Jonathan lll and Queen Thayet. She had seen a picture of part of the palace on the cover of "Alanna: The First Adventure."  
  
The girl stopped and held her nose. The dust of the road was coming up from her jogging and making her eyes water. She sneezed. Chelsey heard the breaking of wood above her head. She realized just in time and dived out of the way as a tree branch came tumbling down. She climbed off the ground while wiping dirt from her shirt and pajama bottoms, which were blue and had stars and moons. Chelsey gulped at the thought of being a second or two late in the jump.  
  
She continued walking, but at a slower pace. She didn't know how the branch almost fell on her. Hopefully she had not already made an enemy. Chelsey had read all of the Tortall books to know how cruel some could be, and didn't want them against her. She definitely didn't want to be a hero. It would be nice, but she wasn't a fighter. This made Chelsey think of Daine, the wild mage. She wasn't really a fighter, but she was smarter than Chelsey when it came to war tactics and such.  
  
The girl sighed. She would never be like her heroes. She wasn't brave nor was she able to remain calm during war, though, she had never been in one.  
  
She brushed a piece of her curly, shoulder length, light brown hair behind an ear and started walking quicker. She had been walking for about half an hour when she finally saw Corus. She stared at the large market crowded with commoners, nobles, traders, and merchants. She certainly had never seen anything like it!  
  
Chelsey headed into the town and smells of freshly baked bread reached her nose. She could also smell the daisy that a little girl nearby was handing out. She gave Chelsey one. Chelsey smiled and thanked the child, noticing that the girl didn't take her eyes off her strange attire. Some of the other people turned to watch as Chelsey strolled past, whispering into each other's ears. The girl tried to ignore them. Hopefully they would just think she came from a far away land. She didn't want to explain that she came from another world, and be thought of as a psycho her first day.  
  
Chelsey stood in front of a stand where an elderly lady with a crooked back and nose sold fruits. She seemed friendly enough. The girl's stomach growled in protest to not being fed since the night before. She reached in her pocket for some money, but found nothing. Of course blunder head, she thought angrily. Why would she had had any money when she left her world around two thirty in the morning?  
  
The food deprived girl shook her head at the lady who held her hand out readily. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. And if I did, it wouldn't be any your folk use." Chelsey said as she started away from the fruit stand. The woman grabbed the girl's arm with gently fingers.  
  
"Look lass, I don't know ye and it looks to me that you're new to Tortall. You don't talk like anyone I know, and ye certainly don't dress like anyone from around here neither." She said with in a soft voice. Chelsey saw pity in the lady's eyes and frowned. She hated when people felt sorry for her. All she had to heart to do though was except an apple from the woman. Chelsey took a big bit out of the apple and smiled as the cool juices trickled over her tongue. She was so hungry! She thanked the lady and thought that she reminded her of her grandmother as she went off on her way.  
  
"S'cuse my lass. I was wondering where you be headin?" A male's deep voice came from behind. 


	3. Finding Work

Finding Work  
  
"S'cuse my lass. I was wondering where you be headin?" A male's deep voice came from behind. It made Chelsey melt and she turned around to face the stranger.  
  
It was a boy, probably about a year or so older. He had dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes that a girl could get lost in. He was an inch or two taller than her and wore worker's clothes. He must work in the palace stables or something, Chelsey thought. His clothes don't look raggedy, but they certainly are a bit worn. The guy smiled down at her blushing face and put out a hand. Chelsey eyed it for a second, not used to boys being so friendly with her, since she was normally shy. She took a hold of his hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm Tobeis Boon and if ya don't mind me askin, where do ya come from?" He asked as he started walking in the direction Chelsey had just come from. The girl gasped. It was Tobe, Kel's servant boy in Lady Knight! He seemed a lot different than she would have imagined him to be. Kel must have gotten him some schooling, but he still talked a bit like a commoner.  
  
Chelsey hurriedly moved to catch up with him. "I-I'm Chelsey Coble. I come from.....somewhere." She whispered. She didn't know what she should tell the guy or anyone for that matter. She heard a chuckle and realized it was Tobe.  
  
"Well, of course you come from somewheres. I could have told ye that. I can see that ya probably don't want to talk about your home so I won't nag you about it, but you still didn't answer my first question. Where are ya going, especially when you're dressed the way you are?" Chelsey's blush reddened, but then she remembered that he didn't know she was wearing her pajamas.  
  
"I'm going to see King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, if their still ruling, that is." Chelsey didn't think Prince Raold, Jonathan's son, would be king yet. Jon should only be in his late forties or early fifties. She glanced at Tobe, wondering why he stopped. He was staring at her with amusement in his blue eyes. "What?"  
  
"You certainly are a weird one. Everyone knows King Jonathan and Queen Thayet are still ruling. You must come from far, far away, and don't your people wear shoes?" Tobe wondered. Chelsey sighed. What made her think Jon wasn't the king anymore? She also was thinking why Tobe was still in Tortall. He must not have left once his four years of serving Kel were over, she thought happily.  
  
"Well, I'm not everyone Tobe, and of course we wear shoes. It's just that, well, I dunno. I left my home during the night and didn't have time to dress properly." She explained, hoping her answer would satisfy him enough. Tobe seemed to ponder about this for a second and continued walking. Chelsey followed closely.  
  
"I guess that could be so....but.......how did you know everyone calls me Tobe?"  
  
Chelsey froze. She would have to be more careful when talking to someone next time. She can't tell the people things she isn't supposed to know. "Um.....I think that's enough asking me questions. It's time for me to ask you a couple of things. First of all, what are you doing in the markets, and do you work at the palace, because I really need to talk to someone from there and I don't think the guards will let just anyone in?"  
  
"No, I don't they will let just anyone in. For your information, I decided to take a walk into town since it was such a nice day. And yes, I do work for the king and queen. I take care of the horses for the pages, squires, and sometimes the queen's own. My friend Loesia works there to."  
  
Where have I heard that name before? Chelsey thought. She hated when the answer was close by, but seemed to be no where in sight. "Oh! You mean Loey, your friend from Haven?" Too late, the girl thought angrily. As soon as the words were out, Chelsey threw her hands over her mouth. Tobe eyed her for a second, his face showing how puzzled he was.  
  
"How did you.......oh. Forget about it. You either won't tell me or you'll lie bout it." He was right. She would have lied about it.  
  
They continued walking in silence. They reached the end of town and started back towards the place. When they got there, Chelsey wondered if Tobe would let her go with him. She really needed to talk to someone from the palace since that was the only place she thought anyone with the answers she was looking for would be. She hoped she would get a chance to talk with Numair Salmalin, since he was one of Tortall's greatest mages. Chelsey tilted her head up and looked into Tobe's very blue eyes.  
  
"So, can I come with you? I need to find some answers and I think that Numair Salmalin might have them. If not him, then I'm sure someone else in there does." Chelsey begged more than asked him.  
  
"I'll see if Loey can find you some work. Have ya ever dealt with horses, or any other animals?"  
  
"No....I don't think so, unless you count taking care of my two puppies. They can be a handful you know." Chelsey joked. Tobe's smile turned into a laughing grin. She was happy she had made him laugh. It was diffidently a first in her book to be on such friendly terms with a guy.  
  
"I s'pose we could find you some work for you to do and a place to stay. I hear that Daine and Numair are looking for someone to help take care of their daughter whilst Daine is away."  
  
Now it was Chelsey's turn to grin. She had never found out what Daine and Numair named their baby, who would now be seven. "That would be great!" She thanked him as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. She quickly let go and blushed a deep red, wishing she would have just given him a verbal thank you. Tobe didn't seem to mind though as they both headed towards the palace stables.  
  
(Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for your reviews and as you can see, I didn't make the stranger a thief. I was wondering what would happen to Tobe once he no longer had to serve Kel, and decided to add him to my story. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but do any of you guys want to makeup a character for my story? I need to make Chelsey some friends and such, and need some ideas. I don't really care what age they are, as long as they aren't related to any of the actual Tamora Pierce characters, such as Daine, Merric, Neal, Raoul, or anyone like that. They can be a noble, commoner, thief, servant, knight, whatever. Just give me their name, where they come from, age, appearance, if they have the gift, and their family. Note: if their a servant or something like that, then they probably won't have any magic. Thanks for reading.) 


	4. Marina

Marina  
  
Chelsey and Tobe walked into the palace stables. Tobe went to talk to a girl that Chelsey guessed must be Loesia. She was beautiful with her hazel eyes and flowing dark brown hair. She had light skin, rosy cheeks, and a nice white smile. Loey was fit from working with the horses and she wore a pair of worn breeches, along with boots and a loose white top. She smiled at Chelsey but it soon turned to a look of fear. Chelsey felt a light tugging on her hair and then a great yank. She yelped and whipped around to face a tall, white horse. She felt the back of her head where the horse had pulled her hair. The large animal snorted in her face as if laughing at her.  
  
"Sorry about Snow Storm. She's the king's war horse and likes to let everyone know she's boss. I didn't think she would mess with you since Daine's talk with her last night." Loesia said as she came over to them and pushed the horse into a nearby stall. She closed the door and locked it, the horse kicking against the door in protest. "Hush you. Daine told you this would happen if you misbehaved."  
  
Snow Storm shook her head and snorted again, this time getting a smile out of Chelsey. Loey turned to the girl and sighed.  
  
"King Jonathan has been using his other horse lately since Tortall isn't at war and as you can see, Snow is a bit restless."  
  
Tobe walked over with a pair of clothes in his arms and handed them to Chelsey. They were clean, but she could still smell grass stains and the many odors of the stable. The4 clothes looked a little big for her, but she figured she'd manage until she got ones that fit properly. That's when the terrible thought struck her. What if she was never able to return home? She would have fun in this world for a time, but she didn't think she wanted to stay here the rest of her life.  
  
"I've talked with the head of the stables, and they say it's fine if you work here for a while. You won't get paid as much as the rest of us since he only plans for this to be temporary. He says that ye can stay here for the week, but then you have to move on." Tobe explained to her. Chelsey nodded her head in understanding. She guessed that would be fair. She doubted the head of stables wanted to pay her money when she probably won't do a good job. Chelsey would have to make sure that she can get in contact with either Daine or Numair before the weeks end.  
  
Loesia showed Chelsey where she could change and Chelsey pitched out her pajamas. She would have to start dressing like a Tortallan. Loesia then taught her how to care for the horses. The girl listened intently, not wanting to mess up or get kicked by one of the powerful animals. Once Loey was done teaching, both of the girls went into the palace and met Tobe for lunch.  
  
When both stomachs were full, Loesia left Chelsey so she could go back and continue working in the stables. Tobe led the girl to where Master Numair and his family stayed. Chelsey knocked on the door and heard running feet on the other side. The door flew open and a little girl with smoky brown curls stood in front of them. Chelsey took a step back when she noticed the girl had a mouse's tail and her feet were lion's paws.  
  
"Uh.....hello. Is, er, your mother or father home?" Chelsey asked hesitantly. The girl's sea green eyes stared at Chelsey for a moment, as if sizing her up.  
  
"Hi. I'm Marina, but you can call me Mari. What's your name?" Chelsey opened her mouth, but Tobe answered for her.  
  
"This is my friend Chelsey. Now, could you please tell your daddy that Tobe would like to speak to him once he's done resting?"  
  
Mari pouted and stuck a lizard tongue out at them. "Fine, but what about El here?" When Chelsey gave the girl a blank look, she grinned. "El is your new name. Chelsey is to strange and besides, I like El better."  
  
"Okay, sure......my new names El, but could you make sure your dad gets our message?" Chelsey asked in her sweetest voice. Mari nodded and then started to change back. Her mouse tail disappeared and so did her lion paws. She gave them one last smile and shut the door. Chelsey turned to Tobe. "Their daughter seems a little......less behaved than I would have thought. How strong is her magic?"  
  
Tobe rubbed the back of his neck and they started walking down the hall. "Well, I'm pretty sure she has all the powers her mum has. Mari's a little more experienced than Daine was when she first got the gift, because she's had the magic since before she was born."  
  
Chelsey shuddered at the thought of having a child that had the power to make the rules and order you around. It was a good thing Daine had wild magic and her husband was one of the most powerful mages in Tortall. Chelsey couldn't wait till she got a chance to meet Daine and Numair.  
  
(I know this is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this day and I didn't want to start a new day. I hope you liked it anyways. Hopefully I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Thanks for your reviews.) 


	5. Wild Mage

Wild Mage  
  
Numair awoke with a start. He looked at his wife Daine, who had just climbed into bed. Her eyes glowed a bluish green in the moonlight that was streaming through their bedroom window. She looked more exhausted than him and the tiny wrinkles around her mouth and eyes looked more deepened than before. Daine took her hair out of its tie and put the bow on the table beside the bed. She smiled at Numair and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Numair couldn't believe how much he had missed her. He brushed a piece of her smoky brown hair back behind her ear and kissed her back on the lips.  
  
"I've missed you little one. Promise me never to leave my side again." He whispered as she held his large hand. Daine sighed and snuggled up closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Numair, but I can't promise anything. You know the realm needs me. And besides, you know I love you. A minute doesn't go by that I don't think of you and Mari. How has she been by the way?" She replied as she rested her head of smoky brown curls on his chest. Numair knew she was right and hated that fact. Even though there weren't any wars there was still plenty for Daine to do.  
  
"Mari has been fine. She still doesn't pay much attention in her lessons though. I was drained from my last assignment, so I rested today while kitten watched over her. She's probably worn the poor dragon out."  
  
"Probably.....I saw Mari before I came in here. She said that Tobe and some girl named El came by earlier. They wanted to talk with one of us. Mari said she sensed something strange about the girl. She wasn't sure if it was magic or something else. She also said the girl looked like she worked in the stables. The magic Mari sensed wasn't wild or anything she's ever encountered......What do you think dear? Numair?" Daine smiled as she looked at her sleeping love. He must have been really drained. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head back down on a pillow. She was sure they would talk about it later. Daine closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Chelsey walked out of the stables, finishing her work for the day. She had only needed to work till two in the afternoon, since some pages that had gotten into a fight the other day were going to work in the stables. She was glad for the break. Chelsey wanted to find Daine or Numair and talk to them about a job. She headed to Numair and Daine's place and knocked on the door. Daine answered the knock with a yawn. She must have gotten home late that night and slept in. She was just as Chelsey would have imagined her to be. The wild mage had long, smoky brown curls that fell around her face and deep blue green eyes that were almost black. Her skin was slightly tanned from working outside all the time and she defiantly looked older than the teenage girl she remembered from the books.  
  
Daine gave Chelsey a wry smile and gestured for the girl to come in. She followed the mage inside and found Marina sitting on a wooden chair. She had her mother's curls, but her hair was a darker shade. Her eyes were a dark green and the little shape shifter had a cat's mouth today. She smiled a grin full of sharp little fangs. Marina changed back to normal when her mother gave her a warning glare. Chelsey sat down next the Daine.  
  
"So, Mari said you and Tobe wanted to talk to my husband and me?" The older woman asked politely. Chelsey nodded.  
  
"Yes. My name is Chelsey and it was just me who needed to speak with you. I'm new to Tortall and need a job." Chelsey said, choosing her words carefully. "I'm not very experienced with any of the occupations you guys have. I come from far away you see. A lot of your customs and beliefs are way different than my peoples. I do know how to take care of little kids though and heard you needed someone to take care of Marina. Right now I'm working part time in the stables and have to be out of there by the end of the week." Daine glanced at her daughter and bit her lip.  
  
"I'll have to talk with my husband about it. I'm not doubting that you can take care of a child; it's just that Mari isn't ordinary. She can be a hand full sometimes.....Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where exactly do you come from and what of your parents?"  
  
"I come from a land beyond Scanra. Far beyond Scanra. I was punished by a powerful mage who appeared one day in my homelands and was banished to Tortall. I don't know how to get home or anything. You see, my home is different than this place. It doesn't have any mages, dragons, knights, kings and queens, or gods. Well we have a god, but just one. Also, in my world-uh....land, we don't believe in magic. We have something called science, which is pretty close I guess, but not. My home is called America.......It's hard to explain. The point is, I thought your husband could help me get home or know someone else who can. My parents are dead and I have no other relatives...." Chelsey said with fake sadness. She liked acting, but was terrible at it. Daine considered Chelsey's story, but in the end, wasn't convinced.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. The lands beyond Scanra have all the things we do and I've never heard of America. You say you were banished by a mage.....and well, your whole story seems unbelievable. Are you sure you tell the truth? I don't want to hire someone with a crooked tongue." Daine said while Marina went over and sat in her lap. The little girl looked up at her mother and whispered something in the wild mage's ear. Daine smiled. "My daughter says that maybe you have good reason to lie. I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but she's right. I'll give you a chance Chelsey, since Mari seems to like you and because you remind me of myself when I was younger. Just make sure that you don't keep these secrets of yours locked away forever. If you're going to work for my family, we need to be able to tell each other things. Got that?"  
  
The girl nodded her agreement. Daine didn't say more, but Chelsey knew what she was talking about. The older woman had lied to her first master, the horse lady. Chelsey forgot what all happened in Daine's first book, and wished she could remember. Daine explained to the girl about clothing, pay, food, shelter, how to handle Mari, and etc. Chelsey would live with them and share a room with Mari, since the little girl seemed to want that so.  
  
Chelsey left to find Tobe and tell him the good news, but Mari reached her before she got to the stables. Chelsey looked at the girl, her eyes showing her puzzlement.  
  
"I'm so happy you're staying with us El! I always wanted a sister and now I've got someone to play with. Mom says that if it's alright with you, I can hang out with you for a while. So can I? Please?" Mari gave her a babyish pout and pleading eyes. Chelsey said she was busy, but gave in seconds later. As the two girls walked on to the stables, Chelsey couldn't help but think 'What did I get myself into now?'  
  
(I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, but I'm not going to have to post chapters only about two or so times a week. I'm grounded from the computer and shouldn't even be writing stories, but oh well. I'll try to post whenever I find a good time to.) 


	6. Midnight

Midnight  
  
Marina broke out in a huge smile when she saw her favorite horse, Snow Storm. She went to hug the great animal, but Chelsey grabbed her shoulder firmly.  
  
"What are you doing? Loesia said that horse has a temper." El said. 'She must have forgotten that I have wild magic,' Mari thought proudly. 'I'll remind her'  
  
Marina told Snow to behave around Chelsey. The horse snorted its refusal. 'Please?' She begged. Snow eyed some brushes hanging up on her stall door.  
  
'Fine, but only if you tell her not to brush my mane and coat so roughly.' Snow Storm replied. Mari giggled and shook her head, smoky brown curls flying in her face.  
  
"Snowy says she'll be a good mare if you don't brush her coat so hard." Mari told the older girl. "Also, it wouldn't hurt to give her extra treats after dinner," she added. Marina translated what she said to Chelsey for Snow, the horse giving its approval by nodding her head.  
  
"Okay. I'll see about it. Now, lets go find Tobe."  
  
Mari followed Chelsey to the far side of the stable. There they found Tobe with a black and white spotted horse. Tobe was sharpening a stick with a short knife, glancing over at his horse companion every now and then. Mari could hear them easily. Tobe was listening to the horse known as Midnight. He was telling Tobe about how he was going to be a father someday soon. This made Marina smile. She was so happy for Midnight. She knew he would make a great daddy.  
  
Tobe glanced up from his work. He saw Chelsey and Mari, and waved for them to go over. Mari led Chelsey over to Tobe and hugged Midnight. She hid her face in the horse's black mane and told him congratulations. Midnight neighed and leaned his head down towards her. The girl kissed his cheek and turned to watch Chelsey and Tobe. The two were talking about something that Mari had no interest in at all. 'Why do grown-ups have to be so boring?' She asked Midnight. He didn't respond, but instead went over to his squire master when he called for him. Mari sighed. Now who was she going to talk to?  
  
"It's good that you got the job. Daine and Numair will be good masters and will take care of you. At least then you won't have to work in these smelly stables." Tobe said with a laugh. Chelsey smiled down at him and took a thin ribbon off her wrist. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then a messy bun. Chelsey turned her attention to Mari. The wild mage looked bored out of her mind. She kept changing her feet. One minute they were duck flippers and then they were lizards feet.  
  
"Um...Mari? What do you want to do today? I have plenty of time to do whatever." Chelsey told her. At this news, Mari's eyes seemed to light up.  
  
"Can we go to the forest? I have some friends I'd like to see. It's been ages!" Marina said excitedly.  
  
Chelsey considered this, thinking it would be safe because of Mari's powers. Finally she said, "Sure. I don't want to go without telling your mum first though. Do your powers work with other wild mages? Can you get a message to your mom?"  
  
"Not the way you're thinking of, but I can send for a sparrow or something." Marina said as she began to search for an animal close by. She found a cat and told it to tell her mother of where she was going. The cat said it would do that. "Done. The message is on its way to mum right now. Let's get going."  
  
(I know this isn't much, but it was all I could come up with. And sorry it's been so long for me to post this chapter. I'm aloud back on the computer, but I'm not able to write stories or get on the internet. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your support in my writing.) 


End file.
